


The Formerly Anti-Lucifer League Meeting

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Formerly Anti-Lucifer League, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: James needs to have a talk with the other members of the F.A.L.L.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Kudos: 9





	The Formerly Anti-Lucifer League Meeting

After I know Leila is safe and well in her room with the door extra locked with some sort of spell she knows, I walk back to my own room. Once there I take out my DDD and start chatting. There is one last thing that I need to do today.

**Lucifer, you S*CK! (3)**

< **James:** Hey guys! I need to speak with you. Can you come to my room now?  
< **Satan:** Allready planning pranks?  
< **James:** I want to talk with you about Leila.  
< **Belphegor:** Leila? Okay, on my way.  
< **Satan:** I'll be there.

Just as I suspected, I think to myself as I pocket my phone.

It isn't long, before both Satan and Belphie arrive. As usual, Belphie flops down on my bed and Satan takes a chair. Nothing has changed since last time I was here. I smile and go sit on my desk. I can see them both looking curious at me. They're definitely both very interested in my cousin.

“So. I will just go straight to the point.” I start. “Both of you are falling for Leila. Am I right? Don't lie to me.” I warn them.

Only for a moment they're taken by surprise by my directness. Then they both grin.

“Yes, I think she is very cute. She seems clever too. I like that.” Belphie speaks first. “I plan to make work of her, I allready said that in the house chat.”

“I like her too, she is indeed clever. That command she gave me.” Satan laughs. “Not many people would think of that. I'm curious about how talented she is as a witch as well.”

“Exactly, you both want to go after her and you're going to do that in your demon way. She won't like it.” I tell them bluntly.

“Hm?” “What do you mean?” They both ask, frowning at me. They didn't expect that and now they are probably thinking I won't give permission. Heheh, wrong approach! I laugh to myself. As if I, or anyone can tell Leila what she can or can't do.

I start explaining. “I mean, like you did with me a year ago. All after my attention, claiming my time. I know you two weren't in love with me, like some others were, but you still wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. Fighting with the others. Pulling me away from hugs and games and conversations. All that. Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about.” I smile at them.

They're both quiet. Looking at me.

“She won't like it.” I say it again for good measure. “I know her well, she is not like me. I liked the attention. I don't mind being pulled this way and that. I'm a group person. The more people the better. She is sensitive. As soon as she feels you are fighting over her attention, she is going to avoid you.”

I look at them again, they're still quiet.

“She likes one on one conversations. Hanging out with just one or two people at a time. So. Are you getting what I'm saying?”

“You're basicly saying no fighting over her attention where she can hear or see it, right?” Belphie states. I nod.

“Act as we would usually do, so she feels comfortable with us the most?”

“Exactly. I dont want to see her getting stressed over this. When she made a pact with Mammon, she immediately told him to not go fight with you, Belphie.”

“She did? Because she wants me to kiss her?” Belphie has a huge grin on his face and Satan frowns at him.

“Not likely.” I shake my head. “She told him, and I quote: 'I appreciate it, but I am in general capable of fending off unwanted kisses. I make my own choices, understand? Don't go fighting with him. If you do, I WILL command you to stop.'” I continue. “And that's not all, the way Mammon reacted to that, it was like she allready accidently gave him that command without her noticing it.” I say, thinking back. “I could have seen it wrong, but he didn't even protest to it. That's not like Mammon...”

Both guys look impressed by that.

“Heh, she is something, allright.” Belphie grins.

Satan says: “Damn. I like her even more now. Getting Mammon to shut up? That's basicly a feat of strength.”

“Yeah, she's amazing when she let's go of her shyness. And she only does that in friendly company. Or when she is furious. And I'm just gonna asume here, that you don't want her furious at you?”

Satan laughs: “I mean, It's kind of my Sin, so I would like to see it some time. Probably not focussed at me, though.”

Belphie rolls his eyes at him. “You go make her mad and I will comfort her afterwards, deal?”

Satan just gives him a look.

“Anyway. You guys figure it out.” I say to them. “Don't do to her like you can do to me and you'll be fine. Now, I also have a question about witches and pacts.”

“What is it?” Satan asks.

I have to think about what I remember when I saw Mammon making a pact with her... It looked different than how I remember getting my own pacts. “Well... She made a pact with Mammon today.”

They nod. “Did something strange happen?”

“I don't think so... I'm not sure. When I made a pact with you guys, I didn't feel different. I only noticed that you got more attached to me afterwards. But today, they looked at each other and Mammon told her that she was strong and a good person. I mean, I know that's true, but he barely even knows her. And that's not something Mammon would say, right? It was like he instantly knew what kind of person she is, like I do. And from the looks of it, the same thing happened to her.”

“Interesting...” Belphie, who was lazily laying on his back, now moves in a more attentive position and Satan is leaning forward, his long fingers laced under his chin.

“It sounds like they immediately formed a powerful bond together.. That only happens with, strong or better said, powerful magic wielding humans.” Satan says.

Belphie says. “But she needed a kind of connection with him, before making the pact... For making something like that happen. Friendship, love, a common goal... Something like that. Those are the same reasons you made your pacts, James. Remember? So you two are the same on that matter. Only it manifests different for her, because she wields magic.”

Satan continues. “It's not really surprising, as she is Solomons granddaughter, but it is rare. Most likely, she could even sense Mammons demonic power and he could sense her powers. Maybe even access it.”

“Is that why Solomon has so many pacts? He can access their powers?”

“Yes,” Belphie says. “Access them, enhance them. Solomon is extremely powerful. A lot of lower tier demons like to be in a pact with him for that reason. You wouldn't say it, but he is actually picky about it. He only choses demons who can add something unique to his collection.” He grimaces, obviously a bit disgusted by that idea.

“He has a way of seeing the future, through his connection with Barbatos, for example. Not as strongly as Barbatos himself, but useful, I imagine. Barbatos powers are stronger when Solomon gives him access to his magic.” Satan explains. “I think you have experienced it, in a mild form, yourself when we were on the retreat, remember? Asmo said, that if you had a way to access your dorment magic ability, you could maybe be just as powerful as Solomon.”

“And I just let her make a pact with Mammon, not knowing all this. I hope it will be okay.” I sigh. “She must be really powerful and she never told me about it, fearing I would hate her for it...”

They are surprised. “You didn't know?”

I shake my head. “I only found out today. I mean, I get it. In the Human World, it's not normal to be magical. But it's sad. I wish she had told me anyway. Now she had made a pact with a powerful demon, barely knowing what to do with it... I have always known there was more to her. She has so much spirit she only shows to people she trusts. I just never knew it was something like this. I hope she becomes completely herself here in the Devildom. Maybe that's the actual reason Solomon brought her here.”

“He definitely brought her here to make pacts.” Belphie states. “From what I can tell, she is Solomons apprentice. Probably always has been. It doesn't matter if she knows it, or not. I heard he gave her a loaded Devildom bankaccount. He has made plans for her for a long time.”

“Yeah, I agree. But part of being an apprentice to become sorceress, comes with her becoming complete. With or without pacts.” Satan nods, thinking. “I was surprised to hear she didn't want any pacts, though. What's the reason of that?” He asks me curious.

“She won't give up her soul for a longer life or more power. She won't give it up for anything.” I say with pride. “She also said that dealing with demons is exhausting. And judging by what you guys put us through today... Who can blame her?”

We all laugh. Then I'm serious again. “You guys want to help me, help her navigating this thing, right? I'm a bit worried.”

“Of course. This is very interesting stuff.” They both nod. Then it is silent for a while, all of us in our own thoughts.

“I can't wait for Uni to start after the weekend...” Belphie mumbles.

Both Satan and me look at him like he lost his mind. “What's up with you? You hate coming out of bed for school.” Satan asks.

“Ugh, I do! But I want to see what she can do! I have to be there for that.” He looks so tortured, that we laugh again.

“Don't worry Belphie. She said something to me about safety spells for her clothes and other stuff. Just make some wrong moves around her and you will find out.” I tease him.

“Yeah... No thanks. I like to see it happen to others though.” He smiles wickedly.


End file.
